


First Impressions

by Carbon_Dated



Series: The Adventures of Seamus and Dean [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Silly, Some Romance, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Dated/pseuds/Carbon_Dated
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on with Seamus and Dean? What shenanigans they might get into? They’re fellow Gryffindors with Harry, Ron, & Hermione, but rarely get the spotlight, so this series is here to change that.Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch conveniently came out July 1991 - right before they were off to Hogwarts for their first year.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters originally belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing.
> 
> A/N: This series (The Adventures of Seamus and Dean) is a collection of drabbles and short stories focused around Seamus and Dean’s times during the 7 years. I try to keep the stories plausible within canon (though I cannot make guarantees), but the individual entries themselves may contradict each other. Some may be complete nonsense, others may be closer tied to the main story, but all will be centered around one or both characters.

_ **First Impressions** _

* * *

“...It’s such a good vibration. It’s such a sweet sensation!...”

Wait.

“...Yo it’s about that time to bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme…”

I know this song.

“...I’m a get mine so get yours. I wanna see sweat comin’ out your pores…”

I knocked on the compartment door. A boy with sandy-blonde hair was dancing as he rapped. He opened the door for me, and I took a tentative step forward, “Hi. I couldn’t help but notice the song, and I was wondering if you were muggle born like me.”

“Oh no, not exactly. Me mum’s a witch, but my dad’s not,” he grinned, “come join me.”

I didn’t get much of a choice as he pulled me into the compartment with him, and he immediately began again while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “Come on, come on. Feel it, feel it. Feel the vibration.”

“It’s such a good vibration. It’s such a sweet sensation.” I started softly.

“Yeah! Come on.”

“It’s such a good vibration. It’s such a sweet sensation!” He continued with me, and soon enough we were both bouncing and laughing through the song.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and we froze mid step, arms in the air. There was a girl with bushy brown hair standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat and put a hand on her hip, “Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville’s lost one.”

“Nope.”

“Nope.”

Still frozen in place, she left. A quick look at each other, and we burst out laughing.


End file.
